This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The training of the next generation of biophysical scientists benefits from the availability of survey courses that introduce students to the variety of physical methods that can be utilized to address fundamental questions of biological significance. As part of the Biophysical Methods survey course offered by the Applied and Engineering Physics Department in the spring semester, Dr. Earle provided a week of lectures on ESR techniques and biological applications to students at Cornell University, both at the Ithaca campus, and at the Weill Medical College in New York City. Due to the collaborative nature of the course materials preparation, the presentation of the ESR material extended, enhanced and reinforced concepts introduced from previous presentations on, e.g., NMR allowing the students to assess the strengths of the various magnetic resonance techniques available to address questions arising in the study of biological systems. The course materials for the ESR lectures were given as a semi-animated PowerPoint presentation. They are available on the center web-site for visitor perusal.